In Her Web
by Aelinna
Summary: Vayne finds out the hard way why one should never wander willingly into the spider's web. [One-Shot] [Yuri] [Lemon]


**In Her Web**

* * *

Shauna Vayne had a habit of taking risks. Such was the nature of hunting otherworldly abominations on a nightly basis. Her lone wolf style certainly did her no favors either, and armed with only an arsenal of crossbow bolts and her own quick thinking, it was fair to say that her expeditions into the great unknown in search of wicked beasts were generally ill-planned. More often than not she relied on her own natural abilities, throwing all facets of safety out the window in favor of a more direct approach. And, despite all of this, even she had to admit, this was a stupid fucking idea.

One does not simply go to the Shadow Isles in search of an unknown target unless they have a death wish. The blackened sand and desiccated foliage were home to many a monstrosity, each type more heinous than the last, yet they were all conjoined in their universal thirst for the lives of mortals. It was the reason behind the near irresistible green fog that surrounded the land; born of dark magic and ancient runes, the mist had an unusual effect on mortals, drawing those lost at sea towards the Isles, and ultimately, their own demise.

Vayne was nothing if not a seasoned monster hunter, however, and had built a tolerance to such arcane magics. Which made it all the more curious that she had come to the Isles in the first place. There was no siren song calling her to a certain doom, no imperative mission that needed completion. She had traveled of her own free will.

The Night Hunter had been cleansing the outer ring of Noxus of its resident werewolf infestation when she first heard rumors of a mysterious religious zealot luring locals to the Shadow Isles. She investigated as best as she could, finding a few solid leads on the unidentified woman. Her name was unknown amongst all of the people she interrogated, but those within the inner circle of the Black Rose admitted she had superhuman abilities, possessed primordial and powerful magic, and, most frighteningly, was capable of transforming into a chitinous monster at will.

That was enough to spur Vayne forward, finding the cheapest dinghy available to sail her to the Isle's edge. It was, without a shadow of doubt, a horrible plan. She had no idea where this mysterious lady resided, had little to no information on the layout of the Isles, and had no bestiary on the variety of evil spirits that wandered the grounds. Most would call it madness, but Vayne was used to this sort of journey. Her hunts were generally on the fly and off the cuff, and though she had many scars to serve as memoirs for her lack of preparation, she always made it back in one piece.

Traversing the beaches was easy enough, her silver bolts being more than capable of dispatching the variety of wraiths and ghouls that hungered for her flesh. It was when she entered the mainland that problems arose. The natural pathways in the deep, dead forests of the Isles were narrow and partially shrouded in shrubbery and fog, making visibility next to zero. She had to rely on her ears to sense danger, and though there were a few close calls courtesy of a pack of Treant Shriekers, she escaped the suffocating underbrush relatively unscathed.

An open clearing gave Vayne the best lead she'd found all day. She came upon a circle of… nothing, really. The trees here were wilted to the ground, the green, ethereal plants lining the forest floor of the rest of the Isles were instead black and diseased and unliving. It reeked of death. The circle was around 50 yards in diameter and about 150 yards in circumference. It stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the jungle. It was an area void of any life, and the only notable quality it had was a wide cave opening directly in its center. It appeared to go straight down, leading inevitability to the underbelly of the Isles, a place never charted by any human before. Vayne figured it was as good a chance as any to find her target, and so she descended down its depths without a second thought.

The cave was a complex and winding system, easily capable of trapping a rookie adventurer in its labyrinths of limestone and diorite. Vayne had done this many times before, though, and marked her way through the caverns with small pieces of glowing yellow tape. It was unnaturally dark within the cave system and had it not been for Vayne's Piltoverian designed night vision goggles, she would have been virtually blind. Her trek continued, trepidation lacing every step as she felt a mounting sense of dread creeping in her gut. Something about this place felt _wrong_. There were no bones, no animals, no signs of running water, and no signs of life in general. It was entirely vacant. Surely _something _had to live down here. It was too large a system to not house some creature or another. Who or what the creature was, however, still remained unknown.

Little did she know she would meet the cave's sole inhabitant sooner than she knew.

She crept through the recesses of the system, knowing this to be the final and last place she'd yet to explore. She was on full alert, trigger finger itching to pull at the first sign of movement. She came upon a hollowed out area spanning about 25 yards, the roof of the rock above stretching rather high. There were a few odd items in this area, namely a demonic looking altar, an empty hammock, and who could forget the plethora of fucking human skulls scattered across the ground. Vayne's eyes twitched around the room, looking for something, _anything_, until she heard the tiniest of skitters from above and her blood ran cold. Her eyes raised just in time to see a mass of black chitinous crust descending towards her. She flinched her crossbow to the ceiling of the cave and fired off a single bolt. It sailed towards the multi-legged anomaly, barely missing the creature's abdomen and embedding itself deep within the rock behind it. She desperately tried to load another bolt, but before she could even get close she was slammed to the ground by whoever or whatever was above. She grunted, a blunt pain shooting up her side as she felt her ribs take the brunt of the impact. Her eyes looked in horror at the creature atop her. It was massive, easily twice the size of the regular male, with a black chitin exoskeleton. It had multiple jointed appendages, angry red eyes, and small but deadly looking fangs.

It was a huge fucking spider.

Before Vayne could muster up another act of defiance, the oversized arachnid plunged its two pencil sized fangs into Vayne's neck, injecting a neurotoxin that made the hunter's strength dwindle. She scratched and clawed at the beast as agonizing pain spread throughout her body, her vision fading until everything turned black.

* * *

Vayne awoke to a dim and bleary world. She blinked her eyes a few times, lids achingly heavy as she felt surprised to still be amongst the living. As she got a better grasp of her surroundings and situation, she came to realize that perhaps dying would have been a better fate.

She was still in the hollowed out section of the cave, though now it was dimly lit by small torches on the wall. She hung suspended vertically in the air, her arms spread into a 'V' shape and fully extended. Some sort of thick webbing was tied around each of her wrists, and the ropes of the thick, white material led back up to the ceiling. It hurt like a bitch, but she had more pressing matters to attend to. Most notably, the way her legs had been spread. Similarly to her arms, her legs were spread fully apart, leaving her pelvis completely exposed. Her ankles were wrapped in webs, and like her hands, had smaller ropes of webbing connecting her feet to the floor. She tried and tried again to budge the bindings, but they were vice-like, only leading her to exhaustion and frustration as she grew more desperate from her situation.

The sound of walking caught Vayne's attention. The clicks and clacks from behind a naturally occurring corridor seemed eerily reminiscent of high heels. She was expecting the same monster from before to reveal itself, but instead was met with quite the peculiar looking woman. She was striking, without a doubt. The kind of woman that walked into a room and caught everyone's eyes. Her skin was pale, almost unnaturally so, yet smooth and silky and creamy. Her hair was jet black aside from a lone red stripe coursing through its center, which mirrored the color of her near blood red eyes. She had ample curves; perhaps a little _more _than ample, really. Her breasts were large and bulbous, straining against their confines as if they could burst out at any given moment. Her waist was slender yet her hips were large, and though Vayne could not see it, she was sure this woman sported quite the spectacular rear. She had legs for days, the two stems bare and thick, powerful yet soft. Indeed, she looked like the ideal woman, as if she was handmade by God himself, aside from a single, teeny tiny detail. She was covered with a black chitinous crust, the arachnid-esque material acting like makeshift clothes. The outer ring of her legs was adorned with it, punctuated at the bottom of her feet in sharp tips, explaining the high heel clacking Vayne had heard earlier. While most of her cleavage and midriff was exposed, the best and most private areas were covered with a hardened plate of the substance, acting almost akin to a bra and panties. Four spider-like limbs jutted out from her upper back, with two reaching above her head and two reaching below her waist.

All in all, she was equal parts beautiful and terrifying. Truly a testament to the duality of women.

"I've no idea _what _you are," The Night Hunter belted, figuring it to be wise if she secured control of the conversation. "But I demand you release me at-mph!" The mysterious woman silenced Vayne with a simple flick of the wrist, a small net of webbing shooting forth from her fingertips and landing square across the Night Hunter's still open mouth. She tried to defy her, throwing as many insults as she could muster her way, but only succeeded in producing a pathetic and incoherent muffling noise. Once she'd quieted down, her captor elected to speak.

"I do believe introductions are in order, dear." She said, her voice dark and sultry, laced with equal parts seduction and hostility. "I am Elise of House Kythera, informally known as the Spider Queen, and this is my den." She moseyed closer to the Night Hunter, her red irises ever-studious. "I must admit, I am very curious about who you are. Not many have the gall to wander so blithely into my nest, but you did so without a second thought." She extended a claw tipped finger towards Vayne's face, and for a horrifying moment the Night Hunter thought she intended to do some real damage with it, but instead was met with a sense of relief when she cut through the web gag and let it fall harmlessly to the floor. "Now, I will ask you again, and this time, try to respond like an adult. _Who_ are you and _why_ are you here?"

Vayne was smart enough to not tell her the truth. This was clearly the woman she came here to kill, and telling her that would probably result in her own death. She just needed to buy time. Her mind scrambled to put together a fake story, an alibi for her intrusion.

"I-I was sent here as part of a Demacian scouting party." She stammered. "As for why, well… my superiors didn't really tell me the particular reason, but I figure they just wanted an updated map of the Shadow Isles."

"Oh?" Elise stared at the captive woman, a cheeky smile on her face. "If I wanted to be entertained, I'd go to the fighting pits in Noxus. You lie, girl."

Vayne had every intention to respond but was silenced by Elise running a hand down her chest. Her bodysuit, though very functional, was incredibly tight fitting, and because of such, allowed Vayne to feel every movement Elise's hand made, almost as if it was touching her bare skin.

"This looks great on you, dear." The Spider Queen said, her hands softly rubbing further down the nylon fabric, going over her thighs and nearing her most sacred area, teasingly rubbing her pelvis for but a moment before returning to her chest. "It would be a shame if it got _torn_." She punctuated the last word as her clawed fingers came down on Vayne's suit, her precision showing as she ripped the portion of the bodysuit covering Vayne's breasts right off. Fortunately for the Night Hunter, her boobs were completely unharmed, albeit entirely exposed. Elise raised an eyebrow at this revelation.

"Not even a bra, dear? How shameful! For a Demacian, no less!" Elise teased, her eyes ravishing Vayne's naked chest. She had medium sized breasts with fairly small coral nipples, and the Spider Queen had to resist the temptation to suck on them out of sheer instinct. She settled for firmly twisting, pinching, and tweaking the girl's nipples to her heart's content, eliciting many yelps of pain from her prisoner.

Vayne couldn't help but blush and groan at her current situation. She'd never been huge on sex, mainly because she felt her singular purpose in this life was her work as a monster hunter. Sure, she'd jill herself off from time to time when her needs boiled over, but other than that she was mostly chaste. Having her chest on full display for this malevolent woman… it was truly infuriating, and yet, strangely arousing.

"I _know _you are not a Demacian scout, girl. I know because I've seen Demacian scouts get slaughtered in droves amongst the beaches. Not a single one has made it this far inland. I'm going to ask you again, and this time, try to tell me the truth. Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm a scout, honest to god. I got separated from my party and walked aimlessly through the jungle until I found my way here. Th-that is the truth!" She stressed, her composure faltering due to the painful pleasure the Spider Queen was inflicting on her poor nipples.

Elise rolled her eyes in frustration. "You are lying, girl." She slowly walked around Vayne, observing the suspended Night Hunter from behind. "Rest assured, I will get the truth from you, one way or another. But if you insist on lying to me for the rest of the night, I have a little game we can play. It'll make things… _interesting_. Every time you tell a lie, I will punish you."

"Punish… me?" Vayne echoed, a quiver of real fear in her voice.

"Yes, but worry not, I've no intention of harming a single hair on this beautiful body." Elise gently massaged the small of Vayne's back before working her hands to down her shapely ass, kneading the flesh lightly. "You remind me a lot of my younger self, you know?"

The Night Hunter felt a pang of disgust. To be molested by such a vile creature, held captive at her whim as nothing more than a source of amusement… it was utter humiliation for a monster hunter like herself. She wanted nothing more than to pin this bitch to the wall and put a bolt between her eyes. If that was ever to become a reality, though, she needed to play along, as demeaning as it may be.

"So what do I get if I tell you the truth?" She asked, her voice forcibly innocent and naive.

"You get a reward, dear. One reward per truth. I think you'll find them quite worthwhile. Nevertheless, you doubled down on your scouting story, so now is not the time for rewards. Now is the time for punishment."

Elise dug her fingers into the backside of Vayne's suit and ripped it to shreds, leaving her bare ass exposed to the Spider Queen's hungry gaze. The mesh material of the suit clung to the top of her thighs and the areas around her rear, creating an erotic look as it almost appeared that Vayne's skinsuit was more akin to a pair of assless chaps than a combat garb.

"My. Oh. My." Elise murmured, dropping to her knees to level her head with Vayne's pale butt. She gave both cheeks a gentle kiss before lighting biting and sucking one of the fleshy globes, Vayne's constant utterances of revulsion sounding like music to her ears. She spread Vayne wide and observed the heavenly, small sized pucker between them. She had to resist the temptation to plant her face between those shapely orbs, as she wanted nothing more than to fully indulge in this fine piece of ass right here, right now. That could come later, though. Figuring out just who this girl was took license over her carnal needs. She moved back around to Vayne's front.

Vayne tried to hide the disappointment from her features. Her bottom was appreciating the worship, and the Night Hunter herself felt a distant cry for indulgence deep in her psyche. A long sealed away part of her personality that enjoyed every second of this predicament. But now was not the time to give in to old habits; now was the time to stall.

"Quite the posterior you have, dear. I'm sure it could even give my own a run for its money."

"Please stop." Vayne pleaded. "This is not how interrogations are supposed to go! Just let me go… _please_."

"I'll consider it if you tell me the truth, dear. But I swear, one more lie and this little game is _over_."

"_Fine._" Vayne conceded after mulling over her options for a few moments. "I'm… I'm not a Demacian scout. I'm from Demacia, b-but I've never actually been in any sort of military position. I came to this land looking for a lost friend and-"

_SMACK!_

Vayne's face recoiled to the left from a painful slap. She tasted a trace amount of blood inside her mouth. She turned her head back to Elise, only to see the Spider Queen's playful expression gone, replaced with a far more contemptuous one.

"Do you think I'm actually dense enough to believe that? After watching you slaughter droves of creatures on the beach? After watching you tactically sneak through my home? You _are not _just some girl looking for a friend. You clearly have formal combat training." Elise's face relaxed. Her sneer turned to a smile. "Maybe you're just a masochist or something. That's the only feasible explanation for these terrible lies. Well, whatever. You know what comes next, girl."

The Spider Queen shot out another web gag, silencing the Night hunter completely. She aimed her claws straight for her pelvis, tearing away the skinsuit in the same fashion as the other two areas. Vayne's cunt was on full display for Elise, her skin smooth and shaved, her lips tight and unsullied. The most intriguing aspect of Vayne's now bare womanhood, however, was the already accumulated wetness adorning it. Elise brought a single finger to it, capturing a strand of the viscous liquid and standing up with it, bringing it right before the Night Hunter's face so she could be met with a reality check.

"So you are enjoying this!" She said, smiling while Vayne's eyes sunk backwards. "You should've just said so, it would have made this a lot easier."

Elise wasted no more time. She pressed her body against Vayne's, her large breasts grinding against her captive's smaller pair. One hand went between the Night Hunter's legs, gently massaging her cunt with subtle, gentle ministrations. Fifteen minutes ago Vayne would have thought the woman incapable of such tenderness. Conversely, Elise's other hand found Vayne's backside and began administering cruel spanks to it, alternating cheeks after every slap.

Vayne moaned into her gag, the duality of pain and pleasure turning her on even more so than she already was. A part of her still wanted to break free and end this nightmare, but another part of her wanted Elise to go _further_, to hurt her _more_, to fuck her _harder_.

The Spider Queen seemed to sense this as she pressed her lips to Vayne's neck, sucking and biting the skin roughly to produce even louder and more pathetic moans from her captured prey. Her fangs lightly grazed the Night Hunter's flesh, just enough to pierce the skin ever so slightly. After a few more hickey-inducing sucks, she removed her lips from Vayne's neck and got right in her ear.

"_Wanna tell me the truth now?_"

Vayne stammered a slurry of words, most of them coherent. The few that were passable pointed towards a firm 'no'. Elise shrugged, smiling wider as her own arousal grew, finding this woman to be incredibly interesting. What kind of person wanders into her den and gets off on being fondled and treated so roughly? Only a thoroughbred slut. She backed away from Vayne, much to the Night Hunter's chagrin, and fondled her own breasts.

"Watching you squirm like this has got me so hot and bothered, dear. I just can't hold back anymore."

Elise began peeling the chitinous material that covered her 'assets', starting with her plump melons. She revealed them slowly, _teasingly_, dragging the chitin down lazily. Inch by inch it fell to the ground, revealing more and more of the Spider Queen's bosom. Despite her resistance to magics, Vayne could not stop the overpowering compulsion to look at her captor's striptease. It made her loins burn with need; nearly every fiber of her being wished Elise would just get naked already. Eventually, the Spider Queen revealed the prized gem, as she simultaneously peeled away the chitin that covered her nipples. They were almost pale, much like the rest of her skin, but slightly darker and a shade between pink and purple. The rest of the chitin covering her breast fell to the cave unceremoniously, but she wasn't finished yet. She turned around, her wide hips swaying seductively with the sudden movement, and bent over, revealing the juiciest rear Vayne had ever seen.

Indeed, Elise knew her ass was her best asset. She'd fooled many an unwilling acolyte with it. All it took was a few sways of the hips and bending to pick something up. Nearly any person, man or woman, would follow her through hell itself, so long as they got to walk behind her. And Vayne had a front row seat for it. Even though it was covered with near skintight chitin and what appeared to be a red exoskeleton, it was apparent that it was divine. A filling meal presented to a starved dog.

Her legs straight and together with her back fully bent over, Elise began to peel the covering away, much like one would peel down a pair of pants. She hooked her thumbs inside of the material and slowly drug it down, revealing her perfect ass in the process. Vayne was utterly transfixed by it. Her cheeks were large and bouncy, perfect for stuffing a face into (preferably her own). Her thighs were smooth and silk-like, complementing the posterior above them. As Elise finished her stripping and her ass was completely bare for Vayne to gawk at, the Night Hunter felt her control slip nearly completely away. She muffled into the gag again, though this time it sounded much more like a plea to let her be smothered by those ripe, fat cheeks rather than a plea to let her go.

The Spider Queen shot a web from her hand to the ceiling and used it as a rope, climbing up until her head was far above Vayne's. Her womanhood hovered just before the Night Hunter's face and her thighs rested on her shoulders. Vayne stared at the dripping slit, her mind overcome with the need to please. Perhaps it was stockholm syndrome. Perhaps this woman was a bonafide seductress. Or perhaps Vayne just needed to fuck something. Either way, she groaned again into the gag, practically begging Elise to smother her between her thighs.

"_You want it that bad, huh?_' She asked, her tone deep and rich and dominant.

"Mmhmm!" Vayne responded, her tongue poking at the webbing in a fruitless attempt to break free. She felt so pitiful, so powerless. Here she was, the esteemed, feared Night Hunter, literally begging to eat pussy. It made it all the more arousing to her. To be out of control, to be someone's plaything.

"_Fine. But just remember, if you bite me or try anything funny, I'll eat you alive. Literally._"

With that the Spider Queen extended a clawed finger and sliced open the gag. The instant Vayne was free her head dove between Elise's legs, her tongue licking the slit enthusiastically while her nose inhaled Elise's scent. She felt overwhelmed with libido, her own cunt needily dripping in jealousy as it 'watched' Elise's get serviced. Vayne didn't care, though. She licked long strides up and down before toying with Elise's clit, earning a moan from the Spider Queen. Had her hands been free, she would have grabbed both of Elise's asscheeks and held on for dear life, but alas, she was still held in bondage. Elise, meanwhile, was enjoying the way this ordeal turned out. She'd watched this woman from afar the moment she stepped foot on the Isles. She knew she wasn't a scout, she knew she wasn't looking for a friend, but what she didn't know, at least not at the time, was that she was a sex deprived lunatic.

Vayne happily moaned into Elise's cunt, the Spider Queen's excitement drooling down her chin. She desperately humped the air, her own womanhood entirely null of stimulation whilst in severe need for some. She felt Elise's hand grip her hair, roughly keeping her in her place, while her shapely hips began thrusting into her face, a telltale sign that she was close to the finish line. The Spider Queen's moans increased in severity, her free hand pinching her own nipple tightly before transitioning to gripping her own ass. She spanked herself a few times. _Hard_. Like, really, really hard. Hard enough to leave five finger imprints upon the flesh. But this was merely her process. She loved her own ass. It was her body's crowning achievement. She idolized it so much that she'd eat it if she could. Regardless, rough self-spanking would suffice, and it just so happened to be the action that pushed her over the edge.

She pushed Vayne's head deeper between her hips, nearly suffocating the Night Hunter as she orgasmed in her mouth. Her hips bucked wildly and she let out a loud moan, a smile on her face as she drowned in a pool of pleasure. She pulled away once she was finished and observed Vayne's face. Her lips and chin were coated in her cum, but it wasn't degrading enough for Elise's tastes. She remedied this by spreading her cum with her hand over the rest of Vayne's face, covering her cheeks, nose, closed eyes, and forehead.

She huffed out a sigh of satisfaction and lowered herself down. Vayne looked content, a smile spread across her features while cum slowly dripped from her face to her chest.

"I must admit, dear, that was exceptional work." Elise said. "I'm sure you wish for me to return the favor, no?." She drug a single finger the length of Vayne's snatch, observing the absurd amount of precum that lined her digit. Vayne quivered in delight just from the small stimulation.

"Y-yes, please… I _need_ it."

"And I'll give it to you." The Spider Queen responded, kneeling before Vayne and positioning her face just in front of her dripping entrance. "Under one condition." Elise barely licked the hood of Vayne's sex, teasing her and forcing her hand.

"W-what condition?" Vayne's hips subconsciously tried to thrust forward, her body screaming to close the distance between her cunt and Elise's mouth. Much to her dismay, the Spider Queen's bondage prevented almost all movement entirely, and so she was left to struggle as her hips moved not an inch forward despite her best efforts. She finally caved, giving up on the hip thrusting and slumping her head in defeat. "I'll do... anything."

"All you have to do, dear, is tell me who you are and why you're here. You do that, and I'll eat your cunt till you're screaming my name."

Vayne squirmed against the webs. She fully understood how dangerous this woman was. Telling her the truth about her identity would likely result in her own death. And yet, her loins burned with such intense need that she couldn't convince herself not to spill the truth. It was a hopeless affair of mind versus body, with her natural desire for release easily triumphing her self-preservation instinct.

"My name is Shauna Vayne." She said, her face resolute as she had decided that any form of release from this prison of constant arousal would be worth it, be it by death or orgasm. "I hunt monsters of the night, and I came here to kill you. And I really, really, _really _need you to fuck me."

Elise pretended to be shocked, her mouth opening wide as she sarcastically gasped.

Vayne squinted her eyes. "You already knew?"

"I had my suspicions. Word travels fast."

"So… why did you make me admit it?"

Elise grinned and nipped at Vayne's rose once more, drawing another pathetic whine from her prey before looking up at the Night Hunter's face and shrugging. "Just wanted to see if I could break you."

Vayne sighed, closing her eyes as she expected nothing but an assured death.

"But a deal's a deal."

Vayne's eyes opened to a lovely, albeit unexpected, sight. The Spider Queen had not transformed back into an arachnid, or slit her throat, or cut her in two; instead she had _finally _closed the distance between Vayne's dripping lips and her head, burying herself into the Night Hunter's pussy and licking the sensitive flesh rapidly. Vayne's reaction was immediate, a moan of great satisfaction escaping her lips as her cunt finally got the service it so desperately needed. Elise's hands moved to the Night Hunter's ass, firmly gripping a cheek in each palm as if they were her property. She kneaded and lightly clawed at the supple flesh, leaving abundant trails of red scratches in her wake. Her tongue was meticulous, hitting every spot Vayne liked in _just_ the right way, eliciting whimpers aplenty from her captured hunter.

Her eyes remained locked with Vayne's own orbs, which only turned the Night Hunter on more. Something about having someone servicing you on their knees while looking up at your face was extremely erotic to her. She tried desperately to grind her hips into Elise's face, but once again came up short. It was frustrating to be so limited, especially during sex, but she also found it somewhat titillating. To be restrained for the amusement of another, to be looked at as nothing more than a toy, it made her feel _hot_. She'd never played with BDSM elements before in any prior sexual excursions, but she always figured if she ever did cross that line, she would be a top.

The wetness running down her legs said otherwise.

Elise's hands began intermittently slapping Vayne's ass again, her poor cheeks battered and bruised red from all the abuse they'd taken thus far. However, the pain laced with pleasure was just the thing she needed to finish, as her moans and mewls strengthened and her back arched. Her legs shook violently in their web-based bindings and she screamed Elise's name to the high heavens as her orgasm finally came, showering the Spider Queen's face in sweet, delectable nectar, which she promptly licked off.

It took the Night Hunter a full minute to come down from the sexual high, her gasps and wheezes the only noises to be heard in the cave. When she finally returned to reality, she noticed that Elise had left her previous position between her legs and was now at the far side of the room fiddling with some items on the altar.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Vayne asked. She'd enjoying their lovemaking, but now that she'd finally gotten off, her headspace returned back to normal.

"Hmm." Elise said, turning back to face the Night Hunter's suspended form. "I was planning on it initially, but after you submitted to me, I had a change of heart, dear."

"What?"

"Just think about it. Me, making a pet of the infamous Night Hunter? Turning her into nothing more than a sex-crazed slave? I would be a legend, dear!"

"Never gonna happen." Vayne hissed, a silent rage laced within her words. "You got me to submit in my greatest time of need, but I'd rather die than be your personal plaything."

"If I can do it once, I can do it twice. Or as many times as I want, really. You think I used all my tricks in this session alone? All I did was eat you out! Ha!"

Vayne silently gulped. She had a point.

"We haven't even gotten to ass play yet. Judging by your reaction to the spanking, I'd be willing to bet you're a closet buttslut."

"You better hope I don't escape these bindings, or else I'll put an end to your miserable exist-hmph!" Vayne was cut off as Elise shot a web gag directly into her mouth, her promise of retribution turning into little more than desperate groans and muffled slurs.

Elise smiled and began heading towards the exit of the cave. "I just _have _to go find Evelynn, she's gonna absolutely _love _you. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone." She snickered at her quip as she left Vayne's view.

The Night Hunter struggled against her webs, finding them to still be quite unbreakable. Her temper boiled from Elise's comment, a seething rage welling up inside of her. It was accompanied by another emotion, though. One that shouldn't have any business rearing its head so soon. And yet, it was there, bubbling below the surface, growing more powerful with each passing second.

It was desire.


End file.
